An Assesment Of Jacqueline Burrows
by SaintJacTheGingerNinja
Summary: Well... it's what it says on the tin. PLEASE R&R :  Thankyou :
1. Chapter 1

**I know! Another fic! Well, its the Christmas Holidays, I'm ill and very bored... So enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p>Assessment of Jacqueline Burrows. 5th May 1989<p>

Since her mother abandoned her on the 19th of April, even after vast encouragement, Jacqueline has formed no relationships with staff or fellow inmates. After arriving here two weeks ago, Jacqueline has not dared to venture from her room on the second floor, except for bathroom breaks and school.

It is clear that she blames herself for what happened and she yearns for her mother's protection – though Paula has given us no intention that she will return for her daughter. Jacqueline has lost all trust in adults, an issue that will have to be resolved over time – we are considering therapy.

We have talked to Jacqueline about the mysterious absence of her father as we have no previous records of him. Unwillingly, after being interviewed vigorously from the police (where she revealed nothing), she told us about his death, which was, with the information we can gather, due to a heroin overdose. Unfortunately, Jacqueline may have witnessed this event and may have been subjected to abuse, as her mother left her alone with her father on several occasions. We have organised for her to meet with various physiologists, but she has refused to cooperate.

I strongly believe that this has scarred Jac for life, and no one will be able to cure that.

Her mental capability is outstanding; she has enlightened us with her strong views and she desires to be a doctor. Though, money is a concern, which needs to be decided nearer the time. She is very determined and focused – qualities with are useful here at Green Acres Care Home. Conversely, it still confounds us that she deems herself incapable of making friends, yet she certainty is in need of them.

Jacqueline is a mystery to many, and she fully intends to stay that way. We at Green Acres Care Home aim to rid Jacqueline of the memories from the past so that she can live her life completely normally.

I do hope that we succeed.

Madeline Hope,

Social Worker.


	2. Chapter 2

Assessment of Jacqueline Naylor.

26th September 2007

Jacqueline Burrows, now a Miss Jacqueline Naylor, has shown no vast improvements from the day are sessions began. She has declined to cooperate and enlighten us with her feelings since being referred here two weeks ago. We aspire to develop her communal dexterity and collaboration with others in her certain field, though she, herself, is determined to refuse assistance, making this exceedingly hard for us.

As far as we can tell, she is an ambitious, potentially exceptional, young doctor whose feisty attitude hides a plenitude of horrendous memories and experiences. Her colleagues deem her inhospitable, unapproachable and too determinedly motivated – incapable of forming friendships. This is an image Jacqueline relishes and believes to be her own, yet we strongly disagree with this.

After thoroughly reading Jacqueline's records, we have acknowledged that a couple of weeks before this session, a man we believe to be called Alan Clooney was questioned over the attempted rape of our client, yet was released immediately after lack of evidence - Jacqueline stubbornly repudiated to give any. Witness statements suggest that he did indeed sexual harass her, though Jacqueline states that nothing occurred. Unfortunately, we presume that she is insincere through fear, however she will not admit to it.

We have contacted a previous lover, a Mr Joseph Byrne, on the matter, but he seems reluctant to provide any previous information on Jacqueline – declaring that he considers her unworthy to even converse with. We have enquired Jacqueline about her inexplicable background with this man, nevertheless, as always, she has rejected our need to provide any insight on the subject.

We have concerns about her mental status, various scars on her arms have been shown and counted; we believe this too be self afflicted. There may be several injuries that she has sustained that we are not aware of, though there is no indication of this. Jacqueline is a mystery to many, and she fully intends to stay that way.

We at Holby Therapy Centre endeavour to release these past memories from the abyss constructed in Jacqueline's mind and help her be liberated from unwelcomed thoughts and feelings.

I do hope that we succeed.

Dr Bethany Goldfield,

Physiologist.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Again! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :D :D Shall I do another chapter or not?<strong>


End file.
